mouseguardfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Celanawe
Hey there. Welcome to my talk page. Tell me whats on your mind, and remember to sign with four tildes ;) Welcome Hi, welcome to Mouse Guard Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mouse.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Night shine (Talk) 05:11, January 31, 2011 Re: Hi Hey Celanawe! I'm seriously really excited that another person has decided to join the wiki =D To help, you could create some articles for locations such as Barkstone and Sprucetuck. You can base them off of the articles for Lockhaven and Darkheather. You could also add information into the history sections of the character articles. Thanks for joining! Oh, and also you should sign after leaving a message with ~~~~ so I know who sent the message.--Nightshine 06:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, right now I'm just formatting the page and adding some more information to it--Nightshine 06:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I've fixed it--Nightshine 06:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you have the book for the role playing? I only own Fall 1152 and Winter 1152--Nightshine 07:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I've edited th menu, thanks for your contributions! I think your idea of having categories such as the ones you listed would be a bit confusing since there aren't many characters we know from Barkstone so it would be a very small category. I think it's fine as it is now--Nightshine 00:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Who are Lyndon and Thaddeus?--Nightshine 00:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay, I looked through and saw the page with Lyndon and Thaddeus. I think the Spruce Brew Elixir page should just be combined with the Sprucetuck article--Nightshine 00:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I added them onto The Axe article again--Nightshine 00:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can do that in a sec--Nightshine 00:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, I'll try and do that--Nightshine 00:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think we should stick to having it as Fall 1152 characters etc. Nightshine 01:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It's hard to get the file down to under 100 kb so I can't make the background work right now--Nightshine 00:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Was it ever released? --Nightshine 06:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool. Can you find a link to a web page that has stuff about it?--Nightshine 23:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Great work!--Nightshine 23:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry! Just make sure you format everything correctly, and try to name the picture with a png file extension.--Nightshine 00:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Right now you're saving all of them as jpg files and it would be easier to have them as png files.--Nightshine 00:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) He isn't currently a part of the Guard so he shouldn't be in that category. --Nightshine 01:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think he should stay under the 'The Guard Mice' category, since he is not a mouse. He can be categorized under 'Other Animals' though and 'Mouse Allies'. Why would we need a section for just the Barkstone residents? I really think it is fine as it is. I changed the thing about 'Spring 1153'.--Nightshine 06:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It all depends on which book they appeared in. Just categorize their articles in the book characters category--Nightshine 22:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to have the actual category infront of you, when you add a category just type in Fall 1152 etc. and a suggestion will show up with the category-Nightshine 23:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) That would be cool to have as the background, but for one, the file would have too many kilobites to use and it would be a little too dark for the wiki--Nightshine 23:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Check this out! Wow that's so cool! Kenzie's father looks awesome =) Nightshine 06:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry I might have undid something by accident. I'll add in the informtion again--Nightshine 19:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow it looks great! Nightshine 21:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah im glad to now another guard fan agrees, ocasionaly stuff from my alter farrer character slips itself into my writing,so im always trying to make shure that they arent written together. but yeah thats my hypothosis of why em an cellenawe are trying to get the axe back. ThanksFARRER 21:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC)FARRER Re: I think that's a great idea! I'll work on that template soon. Nightshine 22:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Making the locations template is a little complicated but I'm still working on it. I'll let you know when I'm done. Nightshine 06:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wolves Hey Celanawe, do you like Wolves? Cause I recently joined a new wikia, Wolf Roleplay Wikia, and the founder is asking me to spread the word for people who might like to join :) Would you mind coming over and helping out, or joining? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 16:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoa that animation is so cool! :) What'd be awsome if a Mouse Guard tv series or online series was as cool as that :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good point, I took the category off. I think we should make a different template for those animals though. Nightshine 05:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow it looks great! It's an awesome idea. =) Nightshine 23:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It looks fantastic! Could you send me the background file? Nightshine 23:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Just upload it here and I can download it. =) Nightshine 22:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The image you gave me was just a screen shot. If you can get me the file you used for the background then that would be great. I'm not really sure how to set up badges, though it's a great idea. Nightshine 05:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Mouse Guard Hi there I have become interested in mouse guard. I was wondering if you could tell me what the best book to buy from the series is. I really hope you can help from Steven. Thanks for the fast reply! Thankyou very much for the speedy reply! I am signing up to graphic.ly at present. Hopefully it will work correctly. Later on I Will drive into Crazy Comics and get the winter edition. I am sure I have seen it in there before! Thankyou once again. from Steven Dear celenawe,i have recently been gone from this site as i have devoted myself to figuring out a way to allow my creation of farrer and davids farrer to exsist at the same time. I must say, i suceeded, and intend to pop up and help you from time to time. Best wishes, your ancient blacksmith, FARRER 23:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC)FARRER